Don't Step On My Toes
by OrigamiPenguin
Summary: When James and Lily finally start to get along, Sirius gets upset because his Prongs is getting taken away. He feels like Lily's stepping on his toes, in a metaphorical sense...you have to read it to get that joke...heheh.
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: Everything is JK Rowling's…

****

Don't Step On My Toes

__

"You're stepping on my foot…Get off it."

-Annette-

The Gryffindor Common Room was rarely full just after dinner, but today more so. There were only three people in the Common Room today, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and a struggling first year.

"So if you just make sure half of the mandrake root is—"

"No, no, no…You've got it all wrong Moony." Sirius interrupted Remus's tutoring. "It has to be three fourths of the mandrake root…" He leaned over and began to scribble things on the first years paper, ignoring Lupin's faces from behind him. After a considerable amount of time, Remus shifted his weight uncomfortably. 

"Sirius, you're stepping on my toes." He said while prodding him on the shoulder.

He was scribbling some diagrams for the tutoree, and didn't even look up when he answered: "I know."

Remus inhaled to keep from screaming. "Padfoot," He said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Get off them!"

This caused Sirius to jump up, throwing pieces of parchment in the air, and the first year to flee. "I didn't know you meant _literally_." 

Rubbing his foot, Lupin grunted through clenched teeth, "How else could I have meant it?"

"I thought you meant I was stepping on your toes, with the first year and all," He pointed to the empty chair. "You know, a metaphor?"

"You git, you just made that up."

Sirius shrugged, grin on his face. "Yes," He paused, "But what can you do about it?"

Just as the two began to threaten each other, James walked in beside himself with sorrow. Sirius and Remus, who had now began to attack each other, quickly went about getting the 411.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked, pushing Remus to the ground.

"Detention," He said wearily.

Lupin who had a 'that's-all? -There-has-got-to-be-more' look on his face pinched Sirius really hard on the arm before asking, "That's all? That isn't so bad,"

"Ow! You know Moony…" Sirius glared at him.

James sighed, sitting in a big red lounge chair. "It isn't the detention—It's how I got it."

"Well then what happened? We obviously want to know…incase you hadn't noticed." Sirius pulled Lupin's hair.

"What are you guys doing?" James watched them go to all ends trying to hurt each other.

"HE BROKE MY BLOODY FOOT!" Remus yelled in fury, very out of character.

"_HE BIT ME_!" Sirius screamed, throwing a textbook at Remus's head.

James, nearly in shock at the antics of his friends, sat waiting for them to stop. But that didn't seem like the best choice. "Doesn't anyone want to hear about me?" He asked jokingly, but with this Sirius messy hair, with his head attached popped right up next to him.

"Yes, so how'd you get detention?" Sirius sniffed and sat on James lap. "Tell us! Oh please!" He said, looking like a child on his grandmother's knee.

"Well," James started toying with a quill in his hand. "If you don't get off me I'll sic Moony on you." Sirius glanced at Lupin, who had taken off his shoes and was rubbing his foot.

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius twisted around to look James in the eyes.

James had an evil look plastered on his face. "Oh I would," He whispered to him. "Moony, you have really sensitive feet, don't you?" He called to him.

Remus shot Sirius an evil glare. "No, Pad_foot_ just has feet the size of London."

"Take that back!" Sirius said, a tone of mock hurt in his voice. 

"Make me," He had obviously been outrageously angered by the foot incident. "Better yet, James, what happened?"

"Oh." James smiled. "I got detention for asking Evans out."

"Again?" Sirius asked, standing up. "How could Evans give you detention?"

"She's our head girl." Remus said limping over to sit in a chair by James.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why are you hobbling?"

"To make you feel bad." He said, dropping himself in the chair.

"It isn't working," Sirius answered, finding a seat himself. "And Evans is our head girl? Maybe I should pay more attention…"

"She isn't. I don't think…What are you talking about Moony?" James asked.

Lupin shrugged. "'Dunno, you wanted to know how she could have given him a detention. I was giving a possibility." He jabbed a finger at Sirius.

"Anyway," James began rather loudly, to stop anything Sirius might have said. "I was asking her out during transfiguration, and she said 'no',"

"You didn't ask her _again_? Did you?" Remus looked concerned, as if he was expecting the worse.

"Well, yes. Why?"

Sirius began to make tutting noises. "Girls don't like that, Prongs."

"Oh and you know so well, how?" James inquired, causing Sirius to blush a little. 

He puffed out his chest. "I could get a date with any girl in our house, and maybe even Ravenclaw!" 

"Whatever you say," Remus sighed, "Continue with the story."

James laughed as Sirius began to make faces at Remus. "So anyway, I asked her out, again, and she said 'no', again. But I could tell her friend was disappointed that she declined—"

"You mean rejected." Sirius corrected, smirk on his face.

"DECLINED, my request." James finished. "So I know she'd fancy a date with me. She's obviously said something to her friends."

"How'd you get a detention? I didn't catch that." Remus asked.

James sighed. "Well, then I asked her to help me transfigure my teapot into a Tasmanian devil, and she called McGonagall over. She told me off for harassing Lily."

Sirius was doubled over in laughter, but suddenly stopped. "Wait, why wasn't I in that class?"

There was silence and nobody said anything. Then James thought aloud.

"Yes, where were you? And Remus where were you!?" 

Sirius beckoned Remus to come nearer and whispered something in his ear, causing him to be beside himself in chuckles. He had a satisfied smirk on his face and asked: 

"If Lily won't go out with you, want to go to Zonko's with me on Saturday to check out the new pranks they've been advertising?" He acted like he couldn't hear the hysterical laughter from Moony.

"I guess, but what did you say to him?" He motioned towards Lupin.

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't say any—_Lily._" He smiled; Lily had just come from behind the portrait.

Remus sucked up his laughter and glanced at the beautiful red head. James kneeled on the armchair and looked over the backrest.

"Evans!" He waved. She seemed to be ignoring him. "Aw, c'mon. We're not on speaking terms anymore?"'

She stopped and looked him in the eyes, her own emerald orbs burning with anger. "James Potter, I will have you know that I have _many_ pranks and charms ready for you, so I would shut it."

"Go with me to Zonko's next Hogsmeade trip." He ordered, despite Sirius betrayed look.

"YOU POMPOUS PRAT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL: I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU GIT!"

"Now now," Sirius sat up, waving his hands in a lets make peace sort of way. "Let's not get all in a tizzy because James here is a little full of himself—"

"SIRIUS! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD!" She screamed.

His mouth fell open and his eyes glassed over. "Thank you, I now have been told by the biggest member of the PFGA that I am just as bad as James. This has really made my day, Thank you Miss Evans." He bowed down to her.

"PFGA?" She asked, gripping her textbooks close to her chest.

"Potter Fan Girl's Association." Sirius told her, still bent at the waist. "And thanks you again, Miss Evans. How can I thank you?" He stood up strait, just about the same height as Lily.

"You can stop being a git." Lily said, matter of factly.

Sirius made a false look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry, Lil. No can do." A smirk crept across his face.

Lily looked at Remus, the only Marauder there that had remained silent. "Remus, come here." 

Reluctantly he stood up and walked over to her, ignoring the 'oooh's' from Sirius and James.

"Remus," She grabbed the collar of his robes. "I am doing this to get back at them." She looked over at Padfoot and Prongs. Pulling him closer with one hand, she placed a kiss on him, right on the lips.

James jaw dropped, Sirius was laughing so hard he had a stitch in his chest and Remus was still lip locked with Lily. After a considerably long time, they pulled apart, short of breath. Remus turned around to face his friends, biggest smile on his face.

"Good-night." Lily said, storming out of the common room.

"How was it?" Sirius asked, voice airy with laughter.

Remus eyed the shocked James. "It was great." 

__

A/N: How was Lily and Remus's kiss? What did Sirius whisper to Remus? Where were they during that Transfiguration Class? Did he really break his foot? What will James do_ to Remus?! Find out in later chapters, that will be written if people actually like this! Oh and sorry is the whole Remus being so angry was a little OOC I couldn't help myself…_


	2. Chapter Two

"Was there any tongue action?" Sirius asked, still pondering over the events of this evening.

"Can we stop talking about this . . . ?" James groaned, feeling smaller and smaller with each detail Remus bestowed upon them.

"Don't tell me you actually want to go to bed?" Sirius asked, throwing his pillow at James.

Remus sighed. "There really wasn't any kind of action . . . except for the kissing one. Do you think she thinks I'm a good kisser?" He asked, gazing at the ceiling.

"Please . . . " James buried his face under the pillow.

"Was she wearing lip gloss?" Sirius asked, ignoring James.

Remus shrugged. "Maybe, she kind of tasted like–"

"ENOUGH! I am trying to sleep." James threw the covers over his head.

"No, you're not. You're jealous." Peter said, eyes closed and half-asleep.

Silence was among them once again. James came out of the blankets after a very long two minutes and said:

"She wants me to be, doesn't she?" He put on his round glasses.

Sirius smirked. "Probably. It's obvious she doesn't fancy Moony."

"Thanks. That really hurts." Remus joked. "She said she was doing it to get back at you, I only wish I could share the dazzling sensation you get when Lily Evans' lips brush against yours. It's bliss." He sighed.

"You're not serious?" Sirius asked, finding it awkward to ask that.

James, who had turned bright red, sat straight up in bed. "He better not be."

Remus smirked; he finally had something James didn't. "Oh, I'm serious."

It was very hard for Padfoot to resist making a pun.

"Then you know what you can do?" James asked, fuming.

"What?"

James had no idea. "Get on a Cleansweep and take it straight to hell!" He yelled before attacking the werewolf with his down pillow.

Sirius soon joined in, hitting Remus with all the pillow strength he could muster. "And you're not serious! I am!" He shouted.

When Lupin had been corned without a pillow of defense, James could smell his victory in the air. The feather-filled air, that is. 

"Now," He began, a devilish grin dancing on his lips. "Tell me you weren't serious." He held the pillow high above his head; ready to bash him when he refused.

Sirius nodded his head. "Hear hear!" It was almost _hard_ not to make another pun . . .

Remus smiled, it was all too good. "Under one condition," He held up a hand.

"What? Why are you starting to sound like me?" Sirius dropped his pillow and swished some feathers out of his face. "Go study or something."

James shot Remus an evil glare. "What kind of condition?"

Lupin motioned to James's pillow, to let him know he wouldn't talk unless he was safe. Reluctantly he dropped the pitiful pillow has-been.

"You have to get a date with Lily, kiss her, and tell me if I wasn't being serious." He walked over to his bed and slid under the covers.

"Bloody hell, Remus, even I didn't think of that. I'm a little disappointed in myself . . ." Sirius faked a sob and when he was finished, winked at Lupin. "Good job."

James watched as Sirius tucked himself into bed to. "That won't be hard." He tried to convince himself. "You're on." He took off his glasses and rested them on the nightstand. "What if I get a date but no kiss?" He asked, after a failed attempt to get to sleep.

"You'll have to face the consequences." Remus muttered.

James opened his eyes. "What are those?" But no answer came.

* * *

The Marauders sat at their usual seats in the Great Hall. Sirius, who was eating a big pile of scrambled eggs, stopped occasionally to say how good they were. Remus was diligently eating his toast very politely and Peter had a little bit of everything. James, however, had nothing.

"Are you going to eat? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Lupin informed, peering at James over the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading.

"What's Lily eating?" He asked, picking up a fork.

"James, the deal was you had to kiss her, not eat the same food as her." Peter looked up at him, with a look that showed he thought James was crazy.

He smiled. "Nobody knows then? _I'll have to go_ _and ask her_." He got up and walked to the other end of the table, where most of the girls sat.

"He's a genius." Peter said in awe, as the girls nearly swooned over him.

"You think Lily will do it?" Sirius asked, stuffing more eggs in his mouth.

Remus slammed his hand down on the table. "Prefect! She's a prefect. It obvious she couldn't be head girl because James was head boy! Ha!"

Sirius stared at Remus, a look of triumph on his face. "Congratulations. Anyway, what do you think James is saying?"

"Dunno, but the PFGA looks happy to have him." Peter scoffed, taking a bit of toast.

*

"Miss Evans," James said, messing with his hair.

She raised an eyebrow. "Mister Potter," She acknowledged, staring into her pumpkin juice.

"I was wondering, what it was you were having for breakfast." James sat down next to her. Lily nearly choked on her muffin.

"And why is that?" She said, looking at him skeptically.

James didn't think he was going to need a reason. "Because if we eat the same foods…Maybe we'll become soul mates or something." 

Lily could barely stop herself from giggling. "Really? If you must know, I'm eating a blueberry muffin." She gave some of her friends a message in girl code. James wasn't to sure how, but the all started to tell him what they were eating.

"A cream cheese bagel!"

"Raisin Bran!"

"Oatmeal!"

"That's nice but I only wanted to know what Lily was having—er—thanks but I'm lactose intolerant." He muttered as someone shoved a bowel of cereal in his face. James smiled and suddenly all the girls paused. His lop-sided smile and messy hair melted any reason and incited girlish fantasies.

"James! Its time for history, are you coming?" Thankfully, Sirius had taken it up himself to save James from the mobs of his admirers.

* 

"So what was she eating?" Peter asked as they walked into Professor Binns's classroom.

"A blueberry muffin." James made a grimace. "I hate blue berries."

Remus laughed. "You'd better get used to them after the excuse you gave her for asking about her breakfast."

Sirius grabbed James' glasses off his face, placing them on his own nose. "Hello Lily, I'm James and I want to be your soul mate!" He pretended to swoon, allowing Remus to catch him mid fall.

"Very funny, gimme my glasses back."

"That will be all boys. Now sit down, I have a new lecture for today." Mr. Binns waved a transparent hand, his ghostly monotone voice resounding into the already bored brains of the Marauders.

After the umpteenth lecture about Uric the Oddball, Sirius passed James a note. 

__

I bet Uric isn't nutters enough to sit through this class. 

James laughed. He dipped his quill in some ink and wrote back:

__

I think I'll invite Evans to Zonko's. 

Sirius read this one or two times.

__

I though we were going to Zonko's…

James rolled his eyes.

__

I don't need to kiss you, Padfoot.

Sirius smirked.

__

What a shame. Ask any girl, I am ten times better than Evans is.

James sniggered.

__

I'll have to consult Moony on that one, as soon as he stops taking notes. 

Remus sat taking brief notes. All he had was one or two bullets, but that was more than anyone else in the class had. 

Sirius threw him a note as well.

__

Let me see your notes.

Remus shot him a look.

__

Why? It's not like you'll use them.

Sirius gasped.

__

How dare you say that!? Besides, it's not like I need them. I just want to see what you wrote.

Remus read the note and then handed over a neat piece of parchment. His notes were exactly what Binns had said.

__

-Uric was odd.

-He liked to torture himself and do odd things

-That's why we call him Uric the Oddball

Sirius crumpled the paper.

__

That was a waste of parchment. Everyone knows that about Uric the Oddball.

Remus shrugged. 

__

That's all Binns has said.

"Sirius," James whispered. "Throw this to Lily for me." He handed him a neatly folded piece of yellow parchment.

"Couldn't you make it easy on me, make it a paper football—the American kind?"

James shrugged. "Just do it."

Sirius threw the paper and it hit the back of Lily's head. She turned around and shot Sirius a miserable look before picking up the flying parcel. Before she answered, class ended.

"For homework I want a five roll essay on Uric the Oddball and his oddest moments, due next Tuesday."

There were many dissatisfied moans from the class.

* * *

Remus sat at a desk in the Gryffindor Common Room, scribbling away at the five-roll essay Binns had assigned. Sirius sat across from him, supposedly doing his.

"What did James send Evans in that note?" He asked, doodling.

Lupin dipped his quill in the ink well. "Something stupid."

"Then where is he now?"

Remus looked up from his essay. "I don't know…"

"You think he's with her?" Sirius had a look of disgust on his face.

"I hope not, I really want to test out those consequences on James."

* * *

It was late when James crawled into his bed, very late…

"James, what do you think you're doing? Coming in here this ungodly hour of the night? Where were you?" Sirius was sitting in his boxers, ready to go to bed, but he had been waiting for James all night.

"I'll tell you when you tell me where you were during Transfiguration class."

__

A/N: Hehe, Where was our innocent little Prongsy all night?

__


	3. Chapter Three

"You were with Evans, weren't you?" Sirius asked, still sitting in his bed.

James groaned. "Maybe, I want to go to bed—"

"I wanted to go to bed at ten o'clock Prongs, but guess why I didn't! BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABDUCTED BY A DEATH EATER OR SOMETHING!" Sirius had his arms crossed over his chest. "NOW EITHER YOU ADMIT YOU WERE WITH EVANS, AND GIVE ME THE DETAILS, OR I'LL GO AND ASK HER!"

This had caused Remus to wake up. "What's going on?"

Sirius turned sharply to look at Remus. "Guess who finally decided to come home."

"Mum, it won't happen again." James pleaded jokingly, but it did not change Sirius' out look on the situation.

"ALRIGHT, I AM GOING TO THE GIRLS' DORMITORY THEN!" Still in his boxers, he stormed out of the room.

"James, what did you do to him?" Remus asked, jumping out of bed and grabbing his robes.

With his face in his pillow, he mumbled something as a response.

"You didn't," Remus started, buckling his belt.

James looked up and nodded. "I know."

"I have to go and save him before he faces the dormitory's wrath."

"I'll come too."

So James and Remus raced down the mahogany stairs that led to the common room. There was an eerie silence during the night and the silvery strands of moonlight showed there was a lot of dust in the air. Everything that was once red and gold was blue under the night sky.

"I've never been in here this late before." Remus said, brushing his fingers through his blonde-white hair.

James laughed to himself. "I have, about five minutes ago."

"Well you don't count then."

They ran to the doorway that held the stairs to the Girls' dormitory. It was identical to the Boys' only that there was a sign in scarlet writing that said:

**__**

GIRLS' DORMITORY

Any Boy that Chooses to Bring Horrible Pain Upon Himself, We Welcome You Happily.

Professor M. McGonagall

"Where is Sirius, how'd he get in?" James asked, looking around the empty common room.

"He could only get in if a teacher brings him, or if a girl lets him in—which I doubt they did because that could result in expulsion from Hogwarts." Lupin stared at stairs.

"Maybe the stairs just let him in?" James shrugged.

He walked towards the stairs, leaving an apprehensive Remus behind him. He picked up his foot slowly and then jabbed it toward the stairs, waving it in the air. His foot was successfully on its way to the girls' room. Slowly he lowered it to the wood…He had both feet on the first step.

"It's not bad, c'mon its just letting us go up." He motioned for Remus to follow him.

James began to walk up the stairs, heavy steps echoing loudly. Remus was still at the bottom, no feet on the stairs. 

"Are you coming or—" Before James could finish eggs came shooting at him from no visible direction. The yolks splattered all over the place, some getting Moony a little eggy. 

"Come back!" Lupin called, eyes closed to keep the egg out. "James?" Slowly the cracks of shells breaking stopped and Remus opened his eyes. He saw white bits of shell and yellow muck splattered everywhere, but no Prongs.

"Hello?" He looked around. There was absolutely nobody anywhere. "The stair case ate him." He said quietly to himself. Quickly he started to run up the stairs, but he got half way when he was his with a stupefying charm and pummeled with eggs and the stairs disappeared. He was falling; the stairs gave way beneath him. It was like traveling by Flue Powder, only with no flames. He was falling…

Right into McGonagall's office.

"Mister Lupin, I wasn't expecting to see you here." She was scribbling something on a yellowing piece of parchment. Remus looked around to see an eggy James sitting next to an eggier Sirius. McGonagall was sitting at her cluttered desk; she didn't look up from her writing once. "Sit down, you'll have quite a stay here. I assure you." She motioned to a small wooden chair like the ones his two friends were sitting on.

When she finished scribbling her note, she looked up. But not at the boys, she called her owl to her desk. "Artemis, take this to Albus immediately." The big barn owl hooted softly before flying out of the small room. Then she straightened her rectangular spectacles and looked at the three Marauders.

"What were you thinking? Mister Black, I expected him sooner or later, even Mister Potter. But Remus…" She shook her head. "What even gave you the thought? What made you think you would get away with trying this? I expect the Headmaster will be wanting to speak to you." She sighed. "Well, are you going to tell me your side of the story?"

"Are you serious?" James asked. "Maybe you should sleep before you—"

"Mister Potter! You will use this moment to your advantage or you won't use it at all!" She had a purple tint to her face. 

Remus swallowed. "I was coming to save him." He motioned to James.

"And why were _you_ on your way to the Girls' dormitory, Mister Potter?"

He looked at Sirius. "I was saving him."

McGonagall stared Sirius in the eyes. He looked at his friends nervously before answering. "Well Professor," _Last time I save their arses._ He thought to himself. "I heard Miss Evans…" He paused. "Wasn't feeling well. I had just finished my…"

"Your what?" McGonagall asked sharply. 

"My potion! Yes that's it, my healing potion—from potions class." He pointed at her as if directing the information to her head.

She sighed. "You will direct your finger somewhere else or you will not be able to direct it again, Mister Black."

"Sorry Professor, it's the sleep deprivation." He waved his hands as if showing her some invisible smoke. "Anyway, you know how long those potions take to brew! I had to wait until this ungodly hour—" He shot a look to James. "—Before I could give it to Lily."

She nodded her head, absorbing the information she was given. "And why were you delivering this in your knickers?"

Sirius was taken aback. Did he just hear Headmistress Minerva McGonagall say 'knickers'? "Er—I—Excuse me?"

"Your underwear, didn't you think of being decent when you visited a room full of girls?" Sirius knew that James was trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

He breathed. "Well, I thought I'd give the girls a treat." He smiled.

McGonagall, however, was not amused. She stood up in her tartan robe, towering over Sirius. "MISTER BLACK, I AM SURE THAT THE MANY GRYFFINDOR GIRLS YOU WERE PLANNING TO VISIT WOULD NOT—"

"That will be all, Minerva." Professor Albus Dumbledore glided into the small cluttered room, waving his wand at a stack of old _Daily Prophet_s and turning them into a huge lounge chair. "Would anyone like to inform of tonight's happenings?"

McGonagall opened her mouth but looked as though she was about to steam as Dumbledore silenced her with a hand. "I meant any of the boys, Minerva." 

James, who found the situation incredibly funny, blurted out: "Sirius thought he'd give Lily a treat by showing up next to her bed half naked!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, peering warily at Sirius. Remus looked away, clearly smiling too much to be seen, and Sirius smiled at Dumbledore. 

"Don't you think I would be a treat?" He combed his hand through his hair, causing some egg slime to fall to the floor.

Albus looked over to Minerva, who had sat back down and was pointing her wand at the egg mess.

"Professor McGonagall," he interrupted her _scourgify_ spell.

"Yes Albus?" She put her wand back into her robes.

"This is clearly a case of male egotism. I think that expulsion is unnecessary, but a deduction of house points is in order." He stood up and transformed his chair back into the tattered newspaper. "I would however, change the charm on the staircase—make it a bit more deadly." He headed for the door, and winked at Sirius.

McGonagall nodded. "In that case I deduct fifty—yes fifty, get that look of your face Potter—points from Gryffindor. And I would like you to know that I am deeply ashamed to have to punish my own house so hardly." She pointed a wand at the boys, muttered a spell and they all disappeared. 

Back in the boys' dormitory, James and Sirius made a break for the bathroom.

"Let me in!" James yelled, trying to pry Sirius' fingers off the doorknob. 

"I deserve it! I just saved your arse back there!" He said, kicking James in the shin.

"Yeah, you sure saved us! Now the whole house will know—"

"_SCOURGIFY_!" Remus yelled, wand pointed at the two. Instantly they became engulfed with pink bubbles. "It's that easy."

The soapy matter melted away leaving all three of them dry and smelling like peppermints.

"So," Sirius said, watching James crawl into bed. "Where were you?"

Remus who already had his eyes closed sighed loudly. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, I just risked my neck with Dumbledore _and_ McGonagall because James chose to stay out all night!"

James moaned. "Fine! I'll tell you where I was!" He sat up, glasses crooked.

"Good," Sirius said, satisfied look upon his face.

He rubbed his temples. "Evans is Muggle born."

"That's it?" Lupin said, eyes still closed.

"No. I asked one of her friends what her favorite things were and she said the movie _West Side Story_." James sighed, flopping backwards into bed.

Sirius, who had risen an eyebrow, asked: "What's a movie?"

James began to laugh hysterically. "That's just it! I have no bloody idea! So I have been all over the British Isles looking for the _West Side Story_. That's where I've been! That's why I'm laughing!"

"Why were you looking for it anyway?" Remus asked, eyes open now.

"So that I could talk to her about it…but I give up. Muggles think up the weirdest things…"

Sirius lay down. "I guess I could tell you where we were during that class now."

__

A/N: What? Did you think I would just tell you where he was so soon? Nah! Anyway, sorry for all the plot establishing. Don't worry, Sirius will start to get jealous soon, but I've got to make Lily like James first… : )_ Oh yeah, I don't know if a guy would wear knickers…or how old Lily and James were when they died. I figured even if it was a few years old, Lily could like _West Side Story_, right? _


	4. Chapter Four

James shook his head. "That's okay, I don't think I want to know."

"Well, that's good." Lupin muttered, now facing away from Sirius and James.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, because we have no idea. Are you sure you weren't in detention?"

"With Evans?" James shook his head. "I don't think so. And if I was in a detention, why didn't you two come and get me out of it?"

"Maybe we were sitting on the other side of the classroom." Sirius suggested, closing his eyes.

"You guys know perfectly well where you were, if you don't want to tell me . . . then I don't care." James whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

"And I am dead serious Dumbledore winked at me!" Sirius told James, who was gazing dreamily at the opposite end of the table. "Are you listening to me? James?"

Remus sighed. "Looks like Prongs is taking all necessary extremes to prove me wrong about that Evans kiss."

"You really do need to get on the Cleansweep and take it straight to hell," Sirius said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "I don't like you acting like me. Pass me the butter."

Moony passed the small butter tray to his friend, studying James carefully. "What do you think it is?"

"The looks." Sirius said, buttering his English muffin.

"I think he just wants that kiss."

"Obtaining the unobtainable!" Sirius declared, banging his butter knife on the wooden table.

"Good point, but I didn't know James was so superficial."

"What?" James snapped out of his dream-like state. "Are you talking about me?"

Lupin looked down at his _Daily Prophet_. "Sirius did you hear something?"

"No, I'm too busy goggling at the girls over there."

"Oh, I must be nutters then."

James sighed, "I was trying to make eye contact. Girls like that, don't they?"

Sirius shrugged. "If I saw some pervert stalking me with his eyes, I'd fall for him straight away." He fluttered his eyes and sighed.

"Pervert?" James asked, disgusted. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Well, all of the girls know about your little attempt to get into the dormitory the other night."

"_My attempt!_ I was following you!" James threw his blueberry muffin at the teasing Sirius.

"Yes but they all knew _I_ would try to get into the dorms. You and Moony were a bit unexpected."

"Are you having any luck with Evans anyway?" Remus asked, smirk on his face. 

James blushed, "No."

"When's the last time you talked to her?" Sirius asked, glancing at the now walking Lily.

"Right now," James said, standing up. "Evans! Why don't you come over here and talk with me!" Lily stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Sirius, I was wondering. When do I get that 'treat' from you?" She smiled and walked out of the Great Hall. The eating students fell considerable quite, all eyes on Sirius.

"She hates you, mate." Sirius said, ignoring the laughing Remus. "She really bloody hates you." James slammed his fist on the table. 

"No, she doesn't!" He ran off, following the smiling Lily.

"What's he going to do?" Sirius asked, after the doors slammed behind him.

"Something stupid." He stated blankly.

*

"Lily! Wait!" James yelled, running down a corridor after Lily. She stopped.

"What do you want?" She asked, a tired tone in her voice.

James paused. He didn't want anything. Well he wanted something, but he couldn't just come out and say that—do that rather—with out getting a swift smack on the face. "Er…" His stomach churned. Maybe if he just played the right game… "The question, Miss Evans, is what do you want?" If Padfoot were here…he could hear the snickers now…

"I think it's obvious what I want." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

James swallowed. He wasn't supposed to be feeling stupid. "It wouldn't be a kiss, by chance?"

Taken aback by the sincere sound in his voice Lily answered: "Maybe,"

Prongs could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. 

"But not from you."

Or maybe it was his heart breaking. "I don't believe that." He said.

"And that's precisely why I don't want a kiss from you. See you in class." She began to walk away, but James put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've heard that a kiss from Evans was only second to a kiss from Black—but that survey was missing a vote." She turned around.

"Let me guess, yours?" She rolled her eyes. "That's a cliché if I've ever heard—"

James cut her off, but his lips weren't talking…

__

A/N: Okay, I have a lot to say…

Firstly: I am so embarrassed, RIPSIRIUS: The metaphor is that when someone steps on your toes, they are kind of butting in and taking over what you are trying to do. Like when Remus was helping the first year, Sirius stepped on his toes and began to tutor the kid instead. Okay, I can't explain metaphors very well, ask one of your friends if this doesn't help! :-[

__

Secondly: "And I am dead serious," _Sorry. I didn't realize that…_

Thirdly: Sorry this chapter was so short.

Fourthly: Sorry for the big let down—we still don't know where Rem and Sir were during 'fig, but in case you haven't noticed—neither do I!

Fifthly: Sorry! There is more author's note than there is chapter! LOL.


	5. Chapter Five

"OY!" Sirius yelled as he exited the Great Hall. "JAMES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO NOTIFY ME OF THINGS LIKE THIS!"

Remus smiled. "Finally . . . "

James pulled away from Lily, blushing from his friend's comments. Lily's eyes were round with shock, and there was a pinkish color on the tips of her ears.

"Lily, my vote goes to you." He put his hand around her waist.

She turned her head away. "James that was a rotten thing to do,"

"I'm sorry. I needed to shut you up." She laughed, then looked at the smiling Remus and Sirius. 

"I'll see you in History," She brushed away his hand and walked away.

"So James, was I serious?" Remus asked, patting him on the back.

James smiled. "Yes." That was the extent of his conversational skills right now, he was still amazed that Lily hadn't slapped him or pushed him away.

"Today's Friday," Sirius said, sitting at his desk.

"Uh-huh." James said, scribbling something down.

"Are we going to Zonko's or what?"

James looked up from his parchment. "I was going to ask Lily."

Sirius sighed. "You're _really_ asking her? What fun will that be?" He leaned back in his chair. 

"I don't plan on doing much shopping, Sirius." James went back to scribbling on his paper.

Sirius grunted in disgust. "Please, spare me." He looked around, noticing he James and Remus were the only students present. "We're not early, are we?" He gasped in horror.

James looked around. "Where's Wormtail?"

Remus looked outside the window. "Where's everyone?"

Suddenly Professor Binns came floating through the wall. "Good morning, boys. Early today, are we?"

Sirius had a look of utter terror in his face. "Early? We're early? _Early?_ DAMN YOU EVANS!"

"What's wrong with you?" Remus asked, eyebrows raised.

"She made us come to class early–on purpose I bet!" He slammed a hand on his desk.

Remus patted him on the back. "Don't worry, it's not that bad. I'm sure you'll move on."

Sirius shook his head. "This is unforgivable . . ." He looked at James. "And it's all because you kissed her! I'm ruined . . ."

James stabbed his palm with his quill to keep himself from laughing. "I'm sorry, Padfoot. I didn't mean to ruin your reputation."

"Do you mean that?" He asked, looking as if he were about to cry . . . in an infuriated sort of way.

"Er, yeah." James couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

"Stop it, you're just so giddy because you finally got Evans!" Sirius stood up, screaming. Professor Binns rolled his eyes.

"Please Mister Black, sit down." He obviously couldn't care less.

"NO!" He yelled, kicking his chair across the room. "I AM SKIPPING CLASS TODAY–I WILL SEE YOU MONDAY PROFESSOR!" He grabbed his books and stormed out of the class.

"Please stay, Mister Black. Class won't be the same with out you . . ." He drawled as Sirius made his way to the Common Room.

"And you make fun of me for going on a rampage once a month." Remus said, opening a textbook.

James straightened his glasses. "You think he'd be happy for me."

Remus shrugged. "What can you do? Are we skipping with him?"

"Lily said she'd see me here–"

"Sirius won't be to happy if he hears you went all mushy for Evans." He skimmed some pages of his book.

"Well, I guess I go after him then . . ." James closed his textbook.

Remus closed his textbook. "In that case: 'You shouldn't do that.'"

James laughed, "You really need to get a new speech." 

"I know . . . oh well." He stood up and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Yet you're so convincing." James said, not standing.

"Are you saying that your staying here?" Remus asked, books at his side.

"I want to talk to Lily." There was a torn look on his face.

Remus looked at Professor Binns, who looked like he was sleeping. "I guess I'll stay with you then."

__

A/N: Dun dun dun! And so it begins . . . He-who-must-not-be-named'sIllegitimateChild: Thanks for all the dates! That helps a lot. And in case anyone caught it-I am so confused over which comes first: the prefect of the headboy/girl. Hehe. I've figured it out....don't worry about me! And thanks for all your reviews.


	6. Chapter Six

After what felt like too much time, other students began to stroll in history class—Lily included. James waved; this caused many sighs and squeals to come from the PFGA. He had every intention to pass notes to her the whole class.

"Remus, do you think she'll go to Zonko's with me?" He whispered because Binns had started to lecture.

"Probably, why are you asking me?" He was slowly writing down notes in a loose cursive. 

"Right." James picked up all his books. "You're right." He moved to seat closer to Lily. One of her friends gave a disgusted look.

"What are you doing here Potter?" She asked rudely.

"Sitting." He answered. "Pass this to Lily will you?" He held out a note that he had written earlier.

"No, you get up and pass it to her yourself." She looked away, aloof expression plastered on her face.

"Are you really friends with Lily Evans?" James whispered to himself, confused. Anyway, he got up and moved even closer to where Lily sat.

"Lily?" He whispered, trying to get her attention. "Evans! Hello?" 

"Mister Potter, are you aware that you're interrupting my class?" Apparently it wasn't much of a whisper.

"Are you aware that you're dead?" 

Lily turned around, mouth hanging open slightly.

Though Professor Binns had no skin, and no pigment to speak of, Remus was sure that if he did he would have looked like a pickled beat. "MISTER POTTER! THAT WAS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE! FIFTY FROM GRYFFINDOR AND GO TO MCGONAGALL RIGHT NOW!" 

Remus had his head in his hands. James collected his things. "Lily," He said one his way out. "Go to Zonko's with me tomorrow!"

She blushed. "Okay."

***

"Twice this week, Potter." McGonagall said, shaking her head disappointedly. "I would've expected better from you."

James shifted in his seat. "I'm sorry Professor—but have you ever sat through that class? I mean there's nothing to do except for talk to your friends and I was simply—"

She held up a hand. "James," She sighed, sounding very exasperated. "Why can't you just be well behaved?"

He laughed to himself. "Like who, Evans?" This was ridiculous…McGonagall was pleading with him.

"Yes. You two are just as clever—even rival each other's marks in defense against the dark arts. You both have a lovely shot at going to Auror School. But James…"

He scratched the scruff of his neck; this was getting weird. "So how many points this time…?" _Just try to end it. _He thought.

"I fear that if I take more away from Professor Binns fifty Gryffindor wont have any left. So you'll not be attending Hogsmeade tomorrow." She wiped her nose with a purple hankie. 

Little did she know, James could leave Hogwarts for Hogsmeade right at this moment. With the help of some teenage wizard ingenuity and the Marauder's Map. He couldn't risk not having a sincere disappointment so he just sat in silence.

"Well then, go do some homework." She shooed him out with a wave of her hands.

***

He reached the Common Room to find Sirius flicking Dung Bombs at the Girls' Dormitory.

"Hi." He said, sitting next to him.

"Hullo," He mumbled, scooting over so that James had more room.

"I can't go to Hogsmeade." James told him, flicking a dung bomb or two himself.

"Really? Why not?" He asked, watching the round smelly missiles bounce off the invisible barrier (courtesy of the Marauders minus one) that was placed in front of the staircase. 

"I asked Binns if he knew he was dead." Sirius smiled, it was always a student rumor that Binns had no idea that he was beyond life. "So, can I have the map?"

Sirius put his hand in his pocket, feeling the folded piece of parchment. "You didn't memorize it yet?"

"We just made it Padfoot. Hand it over." He held out his hand.

"I'll stay here with you." He offered. 

"I'm meeting Evans."

Sirius heaved a sigh. "Oh yes, I forgot…"

"That didn't sound sincere." James laughed until he noticed that Sirius's seemed a little edgy.

"I'm sorry. Didn't realize I had to love Evans too." He tossed another bomb.

"Are you okay?" James asked, taking the bag of dung bombs from Sirius's hands.

He shot him a sharp look. "Give them back."

"Give me the map."

"You're evil."

"You're stubborn."

"Because of you."

"How do you reckon?"

"Don't make me hex you."

"You wouldn't dare." James said, now pointing his wand at the Dung Bombs. They weren't very good hostages, Sirius had tons more, but he had a feeling for Sirius it was more a battle of wits than getting his dung bombs back.

Sirius stared him down. "I'll tell Evans that you—"

(Now as the author, I _could_ tell you the rest of that sentence. But since James is a little sensitive, I'll leave it to your imagination.)

"You git." James said tossing the bag back at him.

"Damn proud of it." Sirius said smiling happily at the package in his hands. "So you're going with Evans…even though she is a prefect and can get you detention?" 

James thought that over for a while. "Well…she doesn't have to know that I'm not allowed to go."

"Fine, here's the map." He threw it on the floor. "I'll see you Saturday afternoon."

***

It was rainy Saturday morning. James met Lily at Zonko's at ten o'clock.

"James, I didn't think you'd be here." She said, trick quill in her hand.

"Why is that?" James asked, looking for something to get Sirius back with.

"McGonagall said you weren't allowed." She smiled. "Hold on, I'm gonna go pay for this." She walked over to the register. James rubbed his hands together. Being in the rush he was he'd forgotten his raincoat. He could put a charm on himself but he didn't want to show off. Well, maybe he did a little bit….

"Okay, you want to get a drink?" Lily asked when she returned, putting a hat on.

"Sure." James said, holding the door open for her. She stepped outside and instantly got covered in rain. You could see the little droplets of water collecting in the ends of her hair.

James on the other hand, was drenched to begin with—at that wasn't doing wonders for his looks. His hair was like a wet cat sitting on his head, and his glasses were all fogged up. His face felt numb and it didn't help that Lily was giving him chills.

"You want to get a butter beer? I'm freezing." He asked, squeezing some water out of his blue woolen sweater.

"Why don't you have a rain coat?" She asked, handing him her hat.

"Keep it." He said, pointing to her head. "It's not like I have anything to protect." 

She smiled, "That's not true, I like your hair."

James instantly remembered numerous incidents where Lily scolded him for his hair.

__

"You always messing up your hair to make it look like you just got off your broom—you're horrible!"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." He rubbed his nose.

Lily placed the hat back on her head. "Look we're here already!" She pointed to Hogshead. James nodded and they trailed into the small bar. They sat down at a small booth. It smelled like musty pine needles in there.

After they had talked for a while James felt like Lily was staring at him. _I shouldn't be upset; I am probably doing the same thing to her._ He thought to himself. "Lily, are you okay?"

She instantly blushed. "I was just—your nose. It's all pink at the tip."

He quickly covered his nose with his hands. "Oh."

"It's cute." She said, pushing her hair behind her ears. "And your ears—they're pink too."

He had a feeling his whole face would be pink soon. "That's what I get for not having a coat."

"If we got some butter beer it would warm you up." James quickly remembered why they had come in the first place.

"Yeah, I'll get us some." He walked over to the bar and ordered the drinks, occasionally he waved and smiled at Lily. It was busy and taking a reasonably long time for the drinks to come. When he finally came back to the table, there was a little visitor there.

"Snivellus?!" James yelled, quickly turning to see Lily's expression.

"He thought he'd apologize to me. Sit down, James." Lily smiled.

"I er…" The only thing he could think of was smacking Snape as hard as he could—thank Merlin her had to butter beers in his hand. "Uh…"

Severus smirked evilly at James rage. 

"I need to get two more drinks." He managed to say.

"Why?" Lily asked, eyeing the ones in his hand.

"Because these spilt." And with that said, he poured the hot liquid over Snape's entire lap. Lily cupped her hands over her mouth, and Snape yelped at the burning sensation. James smiled happily, placing the empty mugs down on the table.

__

A/N: I am soooo sorry that this took so long to update!!!!! You better get used to a week or two between updates because I have to go to school soon. ::weeps for a good five minutes:: Thanks you guys so much for reading this!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

"James!" Lily gasped, watching the greasy haired Snape jump up from his seat. 

James just smiled, wiping his hands on his trousers. "Now what is it you wanted to say, Snivelly?"

He ignored Lily's disapproving look at the name 'Snivellus'. 

"I came to talk to Lily." He said, scratching his enormous hooked nose. Lily stood.

"I don't think this is a very good idea—maybe we should just go our separate ways—"

"NO!" Snape yelled. "Because Potter doesn't love you!" He pointed a crooked finger at him.

James raised an eyebrow, very amused. "Snivellus, I think maybe we should drop you off at St. Mungo's. You don't seem well."

"Why? Because I am letting Lily be saved from a big-headed little boy who treats her like a trophy?!" His coal like eyes flickered with a growing malice.

__

What the hell is going on? James thought. "What the hell is going on?" What better to say? "I love Lily very much and I would never hurt her! You just have problems…"

Lily swallowed. She'd never seen boys do this sort of thing, especially over her. "James lets just leave." She picked up her bag and placed a galleon on the table. "Did you pay?"

"No, but I can pay—take this back." He handed the gold chip back. "It wasn't even this much." Lily smiled.

"That was very gentlemanly." James could feel Snape smirk at him from behind his back.

"Potter a gentleman? I'll have to spread the word—"

"Will you shut it?" Lily yelled, exasperated. "At least _somebody_ here is a gentleman." She held James's hand.

"Look outside." Snape muttered with a strange expression on his face. "It's so dark…"

Outside the sky had grown to wolf grey, like a slab of slate. It wouldn't have been so bad, it was rainy after all, but the sky had been white before.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, dropping James's hand and looking out the bay window.

"Stand back, Lily…" James pulled her away from the glass. "Don't want anything crashing through the window."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Did you hear about the latest disappearance? They say Death Eaters got a boy—just ten years old—outside of Hogsmeade."

"Has anyone seen the Mark near here?" James asked, watching the town being consumed by darkness. If he hadn't known better, he would've sworn it was eight o'clock at night. Everyone had fallen silent. They knew all to well of the danger that could be out there.

The burly bar keep came ambling towards the door. "Stand back! Got to make sure you don't get hurt." He held a janglely set of golden keys on a chain. He placed it in the lock at the bar's door. "Don't just stand there, close the curtains." He said, looking at James.

"Sure," James said pulling the checkered cloth over the dusty glass. Lily looked around. Nobody in the bar was moving. 

"Whose little boy was it?" She asked as the waitresses dimmed the lights.

"I don't remember…why?" 

"Just curious." She said, sitting back down.

"Now everybody just wait, we'll know when its safe again." The bar tender boomed cheerily, as the many worried faces sipped their butter beer.

Severus, Lily, and James sat in their little booth, consumed in silence. Slowly others began to talk and whisper, but not them. It took a while, but the normal hustle and bustle and cigarette smoke started up again.

"This isn't so bad…What do you think the others are doing?" Lily asked, playing the quarter game with a galleon. James watched Snape and her pass the coin around.

"I think they're flicking dung bombs at the girls' dormitory." He said, a bit said he had turned Sirius down.

"Oh yes, I forgot about your little adventure to the girls' room." Snape said silkily, smiling at James's evil looks. 

James opened his mouth, but instead of spraying a witty remark at Snivellus, he felt as if someone sucked all of his insides out from underneath him. He was swirling in a pool of darkness…losing his grip on reality…tripping on his own mind. He was cold.

"James…James please wake up!" Lily was shaking him a bit. "_Please James_." 

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. He was slumped down in the booth, nearly sitting on the floor. He saw Lily and Snape looking at him, concerns in their eyes.

"What…?" he sat up, with the help of his two accompanists.

"Dementors…they were with the Ministry. Looking for leads from the boys kid napping." Lily said, brushing the sweat-soaked hair off his forehead.

He brushed her hand away. "What happened to me?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "We thought you'd tell us that." 

"I dunno…I couldn't feel…" He squinted his eyes. "Shall we go back to the castle now?"

"James! Why did that happen to you?" Lily gave him a look to let him know she had no intentions on moving.

"I told you I don't know!" He told her, looking at her like she was a complete idiot. "It just did…maybe Dumbledore will know."

"Don't trick me into going back." She said, picking up her things and storming out of the bar.

Snape looked at James as if he were crazy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm fine."

"What a shame." Snape said, a disappointed tone in his voice. "You really had Lily worried. And you missed the hot chocolate." He informed him.

"You're such a git." James said, wiping his glass off.

"Have you ever thought maybe you're the git?" He asked, nicking Lily's galleon they had used to play the quarter game.

"No, that wouldn't be very confident of myself, now would it?" He placed his glasses back on, shivering. Now that all of his senses had returned, he felt extra cold. The tips of his fingers had turned white. He noticed that Snape was staring at him.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"You're nose is a pink at the tip." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching. James smiled, remembering what Lily said. "I don't know why you're smiling about it, it looks positively doltish."

***

Lily sighed and fell back into a huge red armchair. Peter was sitting in the one next to her, doing some homework.

"Hullo Lily." He greeted.

"Hi Peter." She acknowledged, a tone of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, grateful for the interruption of his work.

"My date with James…it was ruined." She sighed.

Peter nodded his head. "Be happy you had a date." He told her.

Lily looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

"I've never been on a date. Nobody ever fancies me." Lily looked at him.

"That's not true." She protested. Feeling bad that she had brought dating up.

"Prove it." Peter said, returning to his homework.

Lily sighed. "I fancy being with you Peter. James just got me first, is all." She held out a chocolate bar she had gotten on the way back to Hogwarts. "It's Honeyduke's, want some?"

Peter smiled. "You're very nice." He said as she handed him a slab.

"Thanks." She smiled. And then leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

***

"And she said James got her first—and kissed me!" Peter explained to Sirius as they ate breakfast together.

He looked rather perturbed. "James got _me_ first."

Peter looked at him. "What are you talking about?" 

Sirius looked up from his _Daily Prophet_. "Huh? Ah Moony!"

Remus was obviously startled by the happy greeting. "Hello. What are you plotting against me?"

Sirius gasped. "I would never plot anything against _you_. I solemnly swear." He smirked.

"Hm. Well since I believe that so much…" he said grabbing the newspaper out of Sirius's hands. "Look at this:" He began to read an article aloud.

" '**DEMENTORS DICTATE HOGSMEADE**

__

It was quite a shock to some in Hogsmeade this Saturday 

When a heard of Dementors glided across the cobblestone streets.

In search of the young boy that had gone missing early Friday morning

The Dementors showed no mercy towards the many students 

Visiting from Hogwarts.' "

__

"I bet Dumbledore went mad." Sirius said, munching on a kipper. 

"It gets better," Remus said, holding up a hand.

" '_It was reported from an eyewitness that Gryffindor student and _

Quidditch expert James Potter, 15, fainted at the presence 

Of the hooded embodiments of Fear.' "

"Oy!" Sirius laughed. "Has he read this yet?"

"No, but I have." Came McGonagall's voice from behind him.

__

A/N: And I didn't forget about Peter!


	8. Chapter Eight

Sirius turned around, look of shock on his face.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me about Mister Potter, Mister Black?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Er—" He looked around for some sort of help. Ah…breakfast roll. Quickly he shoved the entire thing into his mouth. "Muffer old me nefer oo alk wif my mouff full."

McGonagall stared down at him, a disapproving glare on her face. "Well then, since I know how much you love your mother…"

Sirius cringed. She had him there; he despised his mother. "Yeff! I lub er!" Get ready for the lightning bolt.

Peter looked at McGonagall, purple face fuming with anger. Peter didn't like getting in trouble. "M-my M-mum! I m-miss m-my m-mum!" He sobbed.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Oh, well then send her an owl."

"I-I n-n-need help!" Peter looked at Sirius, whose roll was falling out of his mouth.

"Mister Black will escort you then." Sirius spit out the remnants of his roll and smiled. 

"I'd be happy to! Come along Peter, mustn't keep Mrs. Pettigrew waiting!" He jumped up and patted her on the back. "We'll talk later then?"

She turned to answer him but he was half way out of the Great Hall.

***

"She's been telling us off a lot lately." Sirius exclaimed as they climbed the windy stairs to the Owlrey.

Peter laughed. "Yes," He looked around. "Why are we really going up here?"

"To send a letter." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "Why else?"

"I thought we were just getting away from McGonagall." He shrugged, opening the wooden door that led to the hundreds of owls. "I hate being in here, I always get pooed on."

Sirius laughed. "Well everyone's got to go sometime."

"Hello?" Said a voice amidst the barn owls.

"Hello." Sirius called back. 

Through the hooting of the birds, he made out: "Hold on, I can't hear you."

"Maybe there's a leak." He said back.

"A beak? Where? Wait, of course there's beaks."

"Come again? I didn't catch that."

"I can't hear you."

"For Merlin's sake." Peter ran around the octagonal shaped room. "It's Lily!"

Sirius grimaced. He really didn't want to see her here. "Hold on, let me come and give her a proper greeting." He shooed owls away so he could walk straight across the room. "Hello!"

"Hi." Lily grumbled, tying a letter to an enormous snowy white owl. 

"What are you doing here?" Sirius and Lily asked in unison.

"Sending a letter, not that it's any of your business." Again, perfectly synchronized.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. The last thing he wanted was a mind link with Evans. 

"To who?"

"Dammit Evans, let me ask by myself!" He growled after they shared another similar thought. 

Peter giggled. "So, I'll leave now."

"Why?" Sirius asked angrily. 

"Because…I have to go see if Lupin got off."

"Good idea." Sirius commended him. After he heard the door slam he remembered what he was doing. "Wait don't leave me with her!" He called, but her could clearly her the loud thumps of feet on the stairs.

"Thanks." Lily said, shooing the owl out the window. "That was nice of you."

"What? Do you really want to be in here alone with Sirius Black?"

There was silence. 

"Oh wait, Sirius forgot: Every girl wants to be alone with Sirius Black!" He smiled at her.

"Why is Sirius talking about himself in the third person?" Lily asked, feeding some owls breakfast scraps from her hand.

"Am not." 

" 'Oh! Sirius loves it when he's alone with a girl! Sirius came to send a letter!' " She imitated him.

"Will you stop your imitation of a deformed House Elf, it's offensive." He tied a letter to an owl's scaly leg. 

Lily made a sound that resembled an angry cat. "You just can't be nice…"

Sirius patted his owl. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind. So whose letter is that?" Lily quickly changed the subject.

"No one's." He said, trying to push the owl out of a small window it was clearly too big for.

"Really?" She said, snatching the letter off its tether. "Let me make sure you addressed it right." She began to open the letter.

"That's a federal offense!" He screamed as she unfolded the paper. "Please Lily!"

Ignoring him, she began to read the letter out loud. " 'Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter: I just wanted to thank you…' " She trailed off, obviously reading it in her head. "Here you go Sirius." She handed it back.

He glared at her. Tying it back on the owl and motioning for it to begin it's delivery. She was blushing. _Serves her right. _He thought as he soaked up the awkward silence.

"Sorry." She said as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

***

The Marauders sat in their usual seats during History. None of them paying attention, except for Moony of course. James was busy trying to get Lily's attention through the mobs of snickering girls. Sirius was busy trying to avoid Lily and entertaining the mobs of girls. Remus of course, was taking half-arsed notes and Peter was drawing a picture of a centaur. A very inaccurate picture, but Remus didn't have the energy to correct him. When it was time to hand in the Uric Essay, only Remus did.

Next was Transfiguration. This was hardly a nice class to have on a Monday. McGonagall got all up in your business and it was no use trying to fall asleep in class.

"Now everyone pair up and turn this parakeet into a piggy bank." She ordered, waving the students on with her hand.

"I call Moony." James said, watching Sirius's face grow red. 

"That's not fair you had him last time."

"You know, I think I want Peter." Remus said, closing his notebook. "At least he'll try to do some of the work."

"Too late." Sirius motioned to Wormtail sitting next to Lily. "He called Evans."

James looked over. "Great, now I don't have anyone."

Sirius looked at him, a hurt expression on his face. "What am I?"

"Not a girl." James said.

"Well I want Remus." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Then who do I get?" James asked, slumping in his chair.

Sirius looked around the room. "Snivellus."

James's face dropped. "What?"

"Snivellus, he's the only one without a partner." Sirius said, devilish smirk on his face.

They looked over at the greasy haired boy, who had his nose deep inside a book. 

"Why am I friends with you?" He asked as he began to walk over to Snape.

"Because you'd have just as much fun doing this to me." Sirius called as he patted his parakeet.

"Want to be partners?" James asked, slamming his books on Severus's desk. 

He looked up, a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, Lucius is my partner."

"Isn't he like two years older than all of us?" James asked, ruffling his hair.

Snape shot him an evil glare. "Why are you still here, Potter?"

"Potter?" He heard a cold drawling voice come from behind him. "Seen any Dementors lately?"

James looked to see the yellow-haired, pale-faced fit that was Lucius Malfoy.

"Dunno, seen any passing grades lately?" He asked.

"Funny, Potter. I would have expected more from a pure blood." He said, gripping his blackened wand. "But then again, you do hang out with that mudblood Evans, and that fat thing you call a boy."

James could feel his wand hand twitching. "I-I—" Rage hindered his speaking abilities. "Twitchy Ears!" He had no idea what the spell was, he knew what he wanted it to be, and how to flick his wand, but he had no idea what the incantation was.

"That was pitiful." Lucius said as his ears flicked one or two times, then stopped. "What was it supposed to do anyway?"

"Voldemort!" James yelled. The whole class fell silent.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name?" Lucius asked, pointing his wand at him.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" James said teasingly. 

"Don't speak He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named true name!" A girl squealed from somewhere in the room.

"More like He-Who-Must-Be-Nutters." James retorted.

"Boys!" McGonagall came storming over, face redder than it had been for the past two weeks. "This is quite inappropriate. Fifty from both of your houses. Potter, you can work by yourself." She pulled him by his robes and sat him in between Sirius and Lily. She must've not been looking because any teacher in their right mind wouldn't put a boy in trouble next to the two people that meant most to him.

"Good one." Sirius mumbled to him.

"Thanks." James answered sarcastically. 

"Like our piggy bank?" He held up a pig with multicolored feathers. "Do you think it would fly?"

James shrugged. "How'd that happen?"

"Sirius thought he'd help me with saying the incantation." Remus's said. "Of course he didn't _know _the incantation…"

James laughed. "Shall we see my piggy bank?" He waved his wand and instead of a pig beautifully adorned with feathers, he got a huge parakeet.

Sirius began to laugh wildly. "Ah…that's funny mate! An Ani—"

"Yes! It is funny…" James cut him off.

"You waved your hand wrong." Lily said.

Sirius shut up as soon as Lily began to speak. 

"Thanks Lily." James smiled. "Sirius will you help me?"

"Of course let me just pluck the feathers off of this before Mickey sees." He began to pull the feathers off of the pig with Remus.

"Ah, I am done." He said a little while later. "So how did you wave your hand before."

James showed him and the parakeet blew up even more. "I need to remember this…I could blow up so many things."

"Well, if you were supposed to blow it up that would be great…" Sirius looked at the blackboard. "Now it says to flick the wrist and then wave." He squinted. "And some other stuff that I can't see—"

Remus jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "I don't think he needs to know anymore."

"Why not?" Sirius looked over and saw Lily had leaned over and was showing James how to flick his wand. "Oh…" He glared at Lily. "Ow! Why did you do that?" 

Remus had slammed his heel on Sirius toes. "To show you how it feels."

"How what feels?" Sirius asked, looking like he was ready to stab Remus with his wand.

"How it feels to have someone step on your toes." He said just before the bell rang. 


	9. Chapter Nine

The next time Sirius saw James was at lunch.  
  
"So how was your piggy bank?" He asked.  
  
James grabbed his goblet. "Um, it was fine." He looked to Remus for some sort of explanation for Sirius's mood, but none came.  
  
"Is Lily a good teacher?" He said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Well of course! She's so brilliant! She's got this great idea for a prank that I think we could use on Snivelly." James told him.  
  
He nodded to himself. "So we're not going to use my pranks anymore, is that it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." Sirius said, turning his attention to the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Okay then," James gave the aloof-looking Sirius 'the look', and then turned his attention to Remus. "So Moony, you were the only one with that stupid essay?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes. I hope I did Uric justice."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you did. Oh. . .you're not going to be here tomorrow." James remembered disappointedly.  
  
"No, no I'm not." He sipped his Pumpkin Juice. "Are you guys coming?"  
  
Sirius perked up. "I'll come Moony, I'm a good friend."  
  
James instantly took offense. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm just as good! I'll be there Remus!"  
  
"Oh, I though you'd have a date with Lily." Sirius said, putting pepper in the salt shaker.  
  
James looked down at the table. "Well, I do -- but I'll cancel."  
  
"You can't do that, James!" Remus told him. "She'll want to know where you're going."  
  
James looked around. He saw Lily looking very happy and chatting with her friends. So he hadn't thought that she would want to know. . .  
  
"Not to mention it would be very rude." Sirius asked, turning the pages of his newspaper.  
  
. . .Or that it would hurt her feelings. But he was only a guy.  
  
"Well I'll see you Wednesday then." James said and rose from the table.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Remus asked the almighty Sirius as James walked away.  
  
"Do what? You brought up who was coming tonight." He answered flatly.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Why are you having such a problem with Lil?"  
  
"Lil? You call her Lil?" Sirius scoffed as he turned to the Quidditch scores.  
  
"It's a nickname Padfoot. And she didn't do anything to you." Remus said, packing his textbooks back into his bag.  
  
"That's true!" He protested?  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well she's definitely doing something to me now!"  
  
Remus stared at him. "You're nutters. You really are."  
  
"Well," He gesticulated to some unknown destination. "I have my reasons."  
  
Moony patted him on the head. "I'll see you in Herbology."  
  
Sirius mumbled and turned the page of his paper.  
  
"Sirius?" Ugh, it was Lily. Couldn't she ever get the point?  
  
"Yes Lovely?" He answered, hoping to deter her.  
  
"In the Owlry, I'm really sorry." She said. She sat down next to him.  
  
He sighed. "Don't you get it? I don't like you."  
  
He heard Lily let out a small gasp. "I--I didn't know that."  
  
"Are you going to cry?" He asked her with a 'Oh-God-How-Girly' tone in his voice.  
  
"No." She poured herself a glass of juice. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just because girls get their feelings hurt so easily, you know. I figured because you're a girl-oh wait, you are a girl aren't you?"  
  
SMACK!  
  
So he was expecting it, and now was just hoping she would leave.  
  
"Sirius Black, get a grip! And you wonder why I hated you!" Lily stood up. Not to leave though. She poured her pumpkin juice over his head. "It's obviously useless to try to be friends! I give up!" She began to storm off. "Oh, and bye the way,"  
  
"Yes Lovely?"  
  
"ETOURDIUS!" She whipped out her want and pointed it straight at Sirius. And you know what he did? He laughed. A lot. For a long amount of time.  
  
*  
  
"You know what Moony, I love Herbology." He said cheerily.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "You're very happy." He said as the entered the green house.  
  
Professor Sprout ushered them in, a concerned look on her face and her earmuffs on.again. They hadn't seen those since second year.  
  
"Come along, the second years forgot their earmuffs today. Or at least a good half of them."  
  
Sirius burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
Sprout eyed him. "So the fifth years-which is you-will be transplanting their mandrakes.  
  
"How wonderful!" Sirius yelled sincerely.  
  
James, who was sitting with Lily on the other side of the room, rolled his eyes. Moony caught this and shrugged. Lily, however, had a very smug look on her face.  
  
"So put on your earmuffs," Sprout began.  
  
"Oh they tickle!" Another round of chuckles from no one but Sirius.  
  
"And get ready to pull the root. I hope you all remember how to do this." She motioned for them all to begin.  
  
Sirius tugged at his plant and the shriveled looking baby that was the plant howled out some unknown emotion. Sirius examined it. "Aw little root, you're just so pretty. Almost a pretty as-" He looked around the room. There were the Slytherins, but that would be a bit insulting. "-as Lily!"  
  
Lily dropped her root.  
  
"Miss Evans, your mandrake!" Sprout called. Thank Merlin the earmuffs only blocked out mandrake calls, or Lily's mandrake would be incredibly mistreated and abused.  
  
"Hurry Lily, pick it up." James instructed her. She bent down and the plant bit her on the finger.  
  
"Ouch!" She screamed pushing the shrub into a pot of soil.  
  
Sirius looked over. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Moony looked at him.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius repeated.  
  
"The mandrake bit her." Moony said, watering his own terra cotta pot.  
  
"Bit her?" And yes, he laughed so hard that he almost hyperventilated.  
  
Remus placed a bit more soil in his pot, keeping his eye on the hysterical Sirius who had now collapsed. "Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"Professor, I am bringing Sirius to the infirmary." Remus helped him get to his feet.  
  
Sprout looked at the boys. "He didn't take of his earmuffs, did he?"  
  
Remus shook his head and pushed the giggling Sirius out of the door.  
  
"Why are we leaving?" He asked cheerily.  
  
Remus grunted. "To Pomfrey."  
  
"Why?! I'm feeling good!" He said, sort of dancing around.  
  
"That's exactly the problem."  
  
*  
  
"Well..." Madame Pomfrey said, examining the grinning Sirius. "He's...very happy..." She shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
Sirius sat on a bed. He smiled and seemed to radiate happiness.  
  
Remus gave a concerned look. "Will it . . .stop?" He sort of grimaced when Padfoot giggled again.  
  
"I can't say. How did this happen?" She asked Sirius. He smiled. "Well, I was talking to Evans, and get this:" He leaned closer to his small audience of two, and immeasurably huge smile on his face. "I think she charmed me!" He threw his head back and laughed wildly.  
  
Pomfrey shook her head. "This isn't good." She mumble to herself, searching through her cabinets. "Lily is an excellent charmer . . ." She tutted and pulled out numerous bottles of strange colored liquids, sighing at Sirius every now and then. "A very good charmer . . ."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius. Then at the occupied Pomfrey who was still mumbling about Lily.  
  
"Sirius," He whispered. "Why did she charm you?"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "She did charm me . . ." He smiled. This was ridiculous. Remus thought it was getting worse. Just then Lily burst through the infirmary door.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! I can help Sirius!" She panted a little, obviously she ran to the hospital wing.  
  
"Miss Evans, are you aware that charming someone with your own charm is against the rules at Hogwarts." Pomfrey attempted to tell her off.  
  
Lily turned her head and dismissed her. Remus laughed inwardly at this.  
  
"Okay Sirius, come here." Lily demanded.  
  
"Anything for you." He told her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Eat this." She shoved an apple-looking fruit at him.  
  
He took it from his hand. "Sure." He took a bite. All of the cheeriness left his face and Remus was a bit taken aback by the sad face . . . at least it looked sad compared to what it was before. He coughed. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Lily snapped, and left the infirmary-slamming the door behind her. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Sirius, you really need to get over this." Remus told him. It had been two days since Lily had charmed Sirius and he had been sulking around ever since.

"Sod off…" He grumbled and got into his bed. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was wispy and knotted.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You can't skive off class again…they'll call Pomfrey." 

"Can someone get James out of the bathroom?" Peter asked, pounding his fist on the door.

"You're always last to get in anyway, why bother?" Sirius answered bitterly.

"What do you think takes James so long, anyway?" Peter wondered, giving up.

"He has to make himself beautiful." Remus said, doing an imitation of a conceited James. Peter snorted and James shouted from behind the door.

"TELL SIRIUS IF HE MAKES FUN OF ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL—"

"YOU CAN TELL JAMES THAT I COULDN'T BE FAGGED!" Sirius yelled back. "Don't do that again." Sirius warned Remus, who was turning red with glee. "And Peter, don't laugh at him." He buried his head in his covers.

"You shouldn't be such a clown then." Peter protested. "It's always you who makes fun of James. No one suspects Moony."

Remus nodded. He threw a tie around his neck. "You're really staying here? You're not going to class?" He tugged at his tie and pulled on his gray sweater vest. 

Sirius grunted. 

"At least get dressed and go somewhere." Remus pleaded, slipping his shoes on. 

"But I don't want to go anywhere…" Sirius whined. 

Peter laughed. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Lily." Muttered Remus, who was a bit perturbed at his friend.

"Belt up." Sirius sneered. 

"Blow me. _Sirius jealous_?" Peter asked, amused. After al the relentless teasing, it was fun to watch Sirius squirm instead.

Sirius sat up. "No! I'm just tired!"

"Sure…" Remus retorted, grabbing his books. "I'll see you later." 

Sirius stared at Peter, who was sitting contently on his bed waiting for the bathroom.

Peter caught his gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

Sirius kept staring, not saying anything.

"Sirius…?" He stood up and began to knock on the door. "C'mon James! I really need to get in there!" He glanced back at Sirius nervously. 

Sirius yawned. He rolled out of bed and ambled towards the bathroom door. "Excuse me," He said to Peter.

Peter hurried away. Sirius cleared his throat. "JAMES! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE PETER WETS HIMSELF!" He could the faucet go on.

Wormtail watched admiringly, wishing he to could yell at James like that. Sirius began to bang loudly on the door. Still no James. 

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" He screamed. Suddenly the doorknob creaked and James came strolling out of the tiled room.

"Nice hair." He told Sirius. "You look a bit off-color."

"Move, you crusty dragon!"

"Crusty dragon?" James poked fun at him.

"I don't want to corrupt Peter with bad words!" Sirius defended himself, and then locked himself in the bathroom.

Peter sighed. James looked at him pityingly. "Sirius is really losing his touch…"

He nodded. "And I really need to get in there."

"Don't worry, class isn't for a while. You'll just have to miss breakfast." James tried to cheer him up. 

"Tomorrow's the full moon. Are you and him going to be like this all night?" Peter asked.

"I can't come. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No…" Peter sighed again. "I think I'll just have to go to another bathroom."

"But you haven't even dressed yet." 

"I can't hold it any longer…I just hope there aren't many girls down stairs." He got up and ran to the common room, where there were many squeals of: 'Get dressed before you come down here!' and 'Oh my!'

James smiled, and then realized there wasn't any reason for him to still be here. He gathered his books and left the dormitory.

"How is Sirius?" A worried Ravenclaw girl asked Remus, who was reading his _Daily Prophet_. 

"Terribly ill." He lied. 

"Will he be okay?" She asked again. Remus looked at her.

"I'm sure he will." He reached out for toast, but the girl handed him a piece. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Is Sirius going to the Yule Ball?"

"That's not for months." Remus answered, a bit startled that this girl was being so forward with him.

"But I had a feeling that he was going to ask me." She smiled. "Does he talk about me a lot?"

Remus felt his stomach lurch. This girl was making him feel horrible. Not only did Sirius try to live up to his reputation as a lady's man, by pretending to have a different lady friend every day, but he never said anything about asking this girl to the Yule Ball. Otherwise, Remus thought, he would know her name. 

"Well, you know how he runs at the mouth…I never really listen to him."

"Oh…well tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will." Remus smiled.

"I was sick once. My cousin Thelma gave me the Influenza Curse. Have you heard of it? Well actually Thelma is my second cousin…maybe she isn't. I don't really know…"

Remus nodded and looked back at his _Daily Prophet_, hoping that the girl would get the hint and move on.

"Have you ever gotten 'The Flu'?"

"Not from a curse…" Remus told her.

"You mean you got it from a muggle?"

"I suppose. I don't know. I don't care to find out. Ignorance is bliss, you know." He folded his newspaper and laid it on the table. "I have to use the toilet."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"I can't wait." Remus said happily as he left the Great Hall, quickly running to the Boys' room, where he hoped he would get some solitude. Life could only be so sweet.

"Lupin. What are you doing here?" A cold drawling voice asked. You got it, it belonged to Malfoy.

Well, I was hoping that I could pee. That's what people usually do in the bathroom. If you'd excuse me?"

"Of course," He stepped aside, giving Remus access to the stalls.

"Nice talking." Remus pushed the stall door open.

"AAAAAAAH!" The door opened with bang. Malfoy flinched, wand ready. Remus pushed him out of the way to see what happened. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!"

"Oh!" Remus shouted as Peter came running towards the toilets. "Move Malfoy!"

Wormtail was in a fury, bounding towards the toilets.

"What's going on?" Malfoy asked, confused by all the commotion.

"JUST MOVE!" Remus pushed him towards the sinks and Peter ran to a stall, and closed the door with a loud crack. "He hasn't been able to use the toilets all day."

Malfoy looked at him. "What a pity…I'll be going then…"

"Cheerio!" Remus greeted him happily. Then he proceeded to knock on the stall door. "All right, Wormtail?"

"I'm fine. They kicked me out of the Common Room toilet, and Myrtle wouldn't have me in hers, so this was the next closest one. And I swear I was fit to kill."

"You even tried the girls' room?"

"Just Myrtle's…" He zippered his pants. "They even made me go back upstairs and get dressed."

"Well, girls are a funny sort. Speaking of girls…"

"Sirius still isn't out of the bathroom."

"Still?" Remus sighed. "I was going to ask about him, but who is he taking to the Yule Ball?"

Peter started to wash his hands. "That isn't for months."

"I know, but there is this Ravenclaw that keeps asking about him."

"Oh, Justine Gulliver?"

"I don't know. Why? What do you know about her?"

"Sirius says she chats his ear off and is really clingy." He turned off the sink. "Is that her?"

"It might be. I wouldn't doubt it." The door started to open. Peter wiped his hands on his pants and started to head for the door but the voices behind it stopped him.

"Lily,"

"James," 

Giggles. 

Peter smiled. Lupin put a finger to his lips and headed towards the nearest stall. Peter followed.

"Come in here."

"James!" Lily squealed. "I can't."

"No one's here," The door opened even more. Remus locked them in the stall.

"When they come in," He whispered. "Don't make a sound."

Peter nodded in agreement.

"You're quite the trouble maker, Mister Potter. I'll have to deduct house points for this kind of behavior."

"I didn't know you such a fun sucker, Lils."

"Take that back."

"You'll have to make me."

Silence. Peter rolled his eyes, showing that he was sure they were kissing. The door shut.

"I take it back."

Laughter.

Remus smirked. 

"Why do you want me in here…I could get in so much trouble, James."

"To talk."

"We could talk outside."

"Don't be so practical."

"You need someone to make practical decisions for you…"

"That hurts."

"Well you obviously don't know what would be practical right now."

"A kiss?"

Remus looked at Peter, who was jabbing a finger in his mouth pretending to gag.

"Not necessarily, but that was nice."

"You're welcome."

"Oh you have such a big head," Lily said, running the faucet on and off. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sirius."

"Oh, you mean Self-Absorbed-Egotistical-Obnoxious-Beyond-Belief-Over-Rated-Iritating-Prat?" Lily scoffed. Peter and Remus exchanged looks, both saying: 'Poor Padfoot'.

"I thought that was my nick name?" James joked.

"Does it make it better if I add 'Number Two' to the title?" Lily asked, with a cold tone to her voice.

Remus found himself wondering why James was attracted to Lily in the first place. 

"A little. Lily please try to make up with him." James pleaded.

"He doesn't like me…he made that clear." Lily said, pumping soap out of the little contraption by the sinks.

"But I want him to love you! I love you!"

Peter clamped a hand over his mouth, obviously holding back laughs wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"I don't love him." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Lily, when we get out of Hogwarts…if you and Sirius are friends…will you marry me?"

**__**

Author's Note: Yay! I'm not dead! And don't worry, if I was, Annette would finish the story for me.

****

Annette:What???????

****

Author: Heheh. Anywho, sorry it took so long. I have two Regents and my teachers must be barmy. They swamp you with homework like there's no tomorrow…뀡


	11. Chapter Eleven

"WHAT?" Peter slipped, only because Remus was in shock.

"Who are you?" James yelled.

"It's us, hold on." Remus reached for the lock but his fingers felt numb and he couldn't unclasp it.

"Us? Whose 'us'?" James began to bang on the door.

"James, its okay." Lily tried to comfort him.

"No it's not. Open the door!"

Remus sighed. "Will you hold on?"

"NO!"

"James, please calm down!" Lily told him.

Finally Remus managed to open the door. He met James' eyes.

"Moony?" He asked, dropping his angry demeanor.

"Sorry…we didn't think you'd propose." Remus tried to defend himself.

"You still should have been listening." James protested. "Sirius is a bad influence on you,"

"It's the lack of him that's sending me for a loop. That and…" He looked at Lily. "Well…you know…." 

"Yeah…" James looked at Peter, who was looking very ashamed of himself.

"It's 8:30." Lily announced, looking at her watch. "I'm going to have toast or something…before History." She headed for the door. "Bye James." She smiled feebly and closed the door behind her.

"You asked her to marry you?"

"I was desperate." James informed him, splashing some water on his face.

Remus sighed. "I can't wait to see Padfoot when he finds out."

"He wont." James said sternly. "He wont…" He assured himself. "Will he?"

"No." Peter answered quickly. "He'll never find out."

"Great. Now that that is settled…you want to have breakfast?"

"She didn't answer you." Remus told him.

"I know…." James said more to himself.

"That means she's thinking about it."

"How do you know?" 

"Trust me. I know." Remus nodded solemnly and exited the bathroom.

James heaved a sigh. "She wouldn't think about it…she's practical…she would say 'no'…."

Peter looked at him. "Not if she loves you."

"We're fifteen. She can't love me." James said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You said you loved her." Peter told him. "You meant it, right?"

"Of course I meant it. _I_ proposed. Remember?"

Peter shrugged. "I dunno. But Moony is usual right about these things. Girls like him."

James winced. He didn't discuss other people's love life well…lack of thereof (ie: Snivellus) was a different matter. "Yeah, I guess they do."

"Girls don't really like you James." Peter said quietly.

"Yes the do," James informed him, growing perturbed. Outside there were tons of girls envying Lily.

"Only because you're a Chaser and good looking. Moony's deep and intriguing." Peter sighed.

James was startled by Peter's knowledge of these things. "Wormtail,"

"Yes?"

"When me and Sirius send you away, who do you talk to?" 

"Lily."

It all became clear. "Figures." He messed with his hair. "I'm going to eat." 

He opened the door, and stepped out into the hall. There were lots of students headed to the Great Hall, some of them to their first classes. They were all chatting happily without a care in the world.

What did he just do?

What, in the world, did he just do?

It would be okay. She wouldn't be able to be friends with Padfoot anyway.

He'd be okay.

Lily's practical.

He'd be okay.

Really…

"Watch it, will you?!" Sirius growled. Becoming so rapt in his own thoughts, James had bumped into his friend.

"Er…um…yeah…" James mumbled and walked towards the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with James?" Sirius asked, walking briskly to History with Remus.

"Nothing. Why do you care?" He asked, trying to end the friend's quarrel. 

Sirius looked at him and shook his head bitterly. "I don't. He just ran into me today and didn't even say 'sorry'. That's common courtesy in my book."

  
"What did you say to him?" Remus inquired.

Sirius laughed a false, hollow laugh. "You know me. Of course I said 'sorry'."

Remus nodded, and the two arrived at History at the perfect time of 8:56. (It would have been much later but we all know Remus wouldn't have that.) "Who are you asking to the Yule Ball?"

"You're going to that? I couldn't care less about that thing." Sirius said, sitting at his usual seat in class.

"Some Ravenclaw seemed convinced you were taking her to 'that thing'." Remus told him.

Sirius grew pale. "Justine?"

"It appears to be so…from what I know about her."

He swallowed. "I'll take anyone but her." Sirius shook his head. "_Anyone_." 

"That seems a little tart of you."

"Tart?" Sirius said, amused at the usage of the word.

"Anyway…what is so bad about her?" Remus sat and opened his textbook.

Sirius took a depth breath. "She scares me. I swear once she was talking a different language to me…" 

Remus looked at him. "Do you listen to her?"

"I try. But I wouldn't take her to anywhere. _Her_ on the other hand…" His eyes wandered off and Moony didn't bother to see who he was looking at.

"Why do you do that?" 

Sirius leaned back in his chair, and let his eyes fall on Moony again. "Do what?"

"Stare. Like you actually…I don't know…aren't looking for what James and Lily have."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Number one rule: Never, ever, under any circumstance, look for what James and Lily have. Especially at fifteen." He laughed. "And why are you so mushy feely?" 

"I am not mushy feely. I just know that if I were a girl I would be disgusted by that." Remus took out some parchment and dated the top.

"But you're not a girl, and I'm not 'staring' at you. So you really have nothing to worry about." Sirius assured him. "And you didn't see that girl…"

"What is the Number two rule?" Remus asked curiously.

"If number one rule fails, never ever get married." Sirius nodded, as if he were delivering some message from Merlin.

Remus wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Sign this." He placed it on Sirius' desk.

Padfoot looked it over. "Never…James…fifteen…married…." He mumbled, reading it somewhat in his head. "Why?"

"So I can document what a daft git you were in school."

Sirius ran a finger over his lips. "Only if you sign it first."

"I wont."

"Then you have to get James to sign it." Sirius stated, sitting right in his chair again. "Because I don't sign anything without my friend. But he's not here so James'll have to do."

Remus wished he could share the humor of James signing this with Sirius. He really did. "Okay."

Lily walked into the classroom. "Good morning." She said, letting it grace the ears of whoever cared enough to listen. A few people mumbled it back.

"Better yet, get her to sign." He challenged. 

"I can't." Remus answered quickly. "She thinks I'm not like you."

"You're not."

"Most of the time."

"Ninety nine point nine percent of the time. Just ask her." Sirius argued.

He sighed. "But I _can't_."

"Then don't ask me." Sirius said happily, proud of his evading techniques. 

"You get her to sign," Remus shot back, not about to loose his opportunity.

"Nobody wants to sign your stupid little paper…get over it."

"It's _your_ stupid little paper."

"I'll get her to sign then," Sirius said proudly. He rose to his feet and strutted over to the seat next to Lily.

"Good morning, Miss Evans." He greeted and smiled at her.

"Hi," She said, and suddenly became rapt in her papers.

He cleared his throat. "How are you?"

Lily looked up. "Sirius, why are you here?"

"To talk to you…we never get to talk—"

"Funny, I thought that was because you hated me."

"Hate is such a strong word—"

"Why do you use it then?" Lily inquired.

Sirius mulled over his memory. "I don't believe I did,"

"You might as well have." 

"Sirius?" James came wandering into the classroom. "Why are you here?"

"Merlin, can't I just sit with my friends?!" James made a face and sat on the other side of Lily.

Professor Binns cleared his throat. "Today we will be learning about Uric the Oddball,"

James began to laugh quietly. Lily heaved a sigh and took out her old notes. 

"Not again…mother…please not again…" Sirius muttered, doing some doodles on his parchment.

"So what do we know about Uric? Nothing? Good, we can start from the beginning.."

This caused Sirius to begin to laugh.

"Shh…" Lily told him, eyeing him confusedly.

"Mister Black, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Binns asked him.

He shook his head. "No…not that I can think of…"

"Then I would see it fit that you should stop laughing." And the ghost began to drawl on about some odd Uric events.

James threw a piece of parchment at Lily. She read it, smiled, scribbled something down and passed it back. Sirius shifted in his seat and realized he had begun to take notes. He looked back at Remus, who was paying attention, despite the horrid redundancy of it all, and Peter who was copying Remus.

He looked at Lily, who had drawn the name 'James' inside a strawberry.

"Nice strawberry," He complimented her.

She giggled. "It's a heart,"

"Oh," He blushed a little and then returned to his—dare I say—notes. 

He was morbidly copying down some notes about the time Uric stayed in room filled with Irish Phoenix for a month when a flying wad of crumpled paper hit him in the head.

"Sorry," James mumbled. "I meant it for Lily…"

Sirius mumbled something incoherent and tossed the note to Lily. She smirked and kissed James on the cheek. This caused Sirius to become very interested in his own thoughts.

__

What a…doesn't she know I'm _supposed to be passing notes with James…? And her hair…is she going for the McGonagall look?_

Sirius stared at the red bun atop Lily's head. The more he stared the more it looked like a pumpkin or something of that sort.

"And that, is why we call Uric odd." A few people clapped as Binns finished his lesson with somewhat of a flourish.

Sirius made an exaggerated cry and fell to the floor. Remus and Peter came ambling over to him. 

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Death-from-boring-class-must-prank-Snivellus." He writhed on the floor.

"Mm," Remus answered. "Do you need help getting up?"

"No. I'm fine." He said, hopping to his feet. "So…can we do it?"

"What?"

"Prank Snivellus!" Sirius yelled.

Remus looked at him. "You're asking me?"

"No, just giving you the chance to tell me 'no' now."

"Ah," Remus laughed. "I have to tell McGonagall something…I'll see you next class?"

"Yeah…" He trailed off. He suddenly felt like skiving off classes. He wasn't in the mood. He wanted adventure—he hadn't had that since Lily.

So he walked down numerous corridors, admiring the marble floors and arched doorways. He'd probably seen them all, with James, but that was at night under the cloak.

But it wasn't the same.

"James doesn't like me anymore…" He said pathetically to himself, running a hand along the wall, leaving his handprints. "I need James though, without him I can't get anything done,"

His hand hit a huge doorknob. Sirius cursed and looked at the big oaken door. He hadn't seen that one before…

Needless to say he went inside.

__

A/N: okay don't worry…Sirius wont become 'I'm so hot and all girls want me,' It will all be explained in time.


End file.
